Pastel de tres leches
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Este one-shot es parte del primer concurso de One-shots de Hey Arnold! de grupo ¡Salvemos la película de la jungla! '100,000 personas! Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la serie Hey Arnold, no me pertenecen yo los uso sin fines de lucro.


Un noche cualquiera en la ciudad de Hillwood, parecería sin lugar a dudas, una noche cualquiera, valga la redundancia, de no ser claro, por aquella oportuna idea en la cual cierta chica de porte elegante y melena negra, de gloriosa familia y por supuesto, presuntuosa actitud, tomo partida sin saber siquiera que, lo que le esperaba no precisamente era el resultado que ella imaginaba…

—y dice una, dos, tres… vamos, vamos, giren la botella chicas

—Clama Rhonda, no te precipites —decía Nadine— te ves muy exaltada esta noche

—lo se Nadine, es que de verdad llevaba días esperando nuestra fiel reunión de chicas.

—Pero Rhonda, la reunión de chicas es cada mes, reunión tras reunión siempre hacemos lo mismo, siempre hablamos de nada, de glamur, de tantas cosas superficiales que, sinceramente ya están empezando a aburrirme.

—Hey, hey, chicas, la botella está por terminar de girar y le toca a Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe ¿verdad o castigo?

—Elijo verdad —dijo Phoebe

—Phoebe Heyerdahl, es cierto que te gusta —Rhonda lanzo una mirada asechadora— Gerald

— ¿Qué? No, yo, no, es decir, hay, rayos, si, si me gusta, ya estas contentas

—Bien, bien, eso ya lo sabía —dijo Rhonda. Ahora, la siguiente

—Hay no, —gritaron todas—

—Rhonda permíteme —Nadine tomo la botella y se a punto así misma— mira nada más mi suerte, me tocó a mí misma, así que elijo verdad, y la verdad es que, Rhonda tus fiestas ya aburren, siempre hacemos lo mismo, mejor le voy a llamar a mis padres para que vengan mejor por mi

—sí, sí, es cierto, Nadine tiene razón

Las fiestas de Rhonda con el pasar de los años, poco a poco se habían vuelto cada vez más y más aburridas, y esta no era la excepción, como cada mes desde hacía ya mucho, las chicas del ahora quinto grado se seguían reuniendo para hablar sobre cosas de chicas, tal y como ya lo hacía desde el cuarto grado sin embargo, la conclusión era obvia, y Rhonda lo sabía, por tal motivo algo tenía que hacer para solucionar su pequeño dilema de atención.

—Ok, ok, de acuerdo chicas, las entiendo, sé que las últimas reuniones no han Sido las mejores, de hecho —Rhonda miro con decepción la sala de su casa— de hecho ya no somos muchas así que digamos…

Cuando Rhonda dijo esto último, supo entonces que debía hacer algo pues al voltear la mirada alrededor de la habitación, donde se encontraban, solo noto, o más bien recordó que solo cuatro chicas no incluyéndola, estaba presentes en su ya nula fiesta de chicas, así que pensó un momento y con cierto detenimiento miro a las demás y dijo…

—cierto chicas, tienen razón, esta fiesta es un fracaso, y ya ni al caso de convocar a una reunión urgente cuando ya no hay más a quien convocar.

—Rhonda, no te desanimes, quizás solo te hace falta mejorar un poco más las reuniones —dijo Lila—

—Puede que tengas razón Lila, pero salvo tú, Phoebe, Sheena, Nadine y yo además, ya nadie viene.

—Aun así puedes llamar a Helga, digo, — no es una opción, pero si quieres más chicas —dijo Nadine—

—A Helga?, o no, claro **que** no, —dijo Rhonda— ella jamás vendría, es los aseguro, ni ella, ni Patty, nada de nada, esto se acabó.

—Si tienes razón Rhonda, ellas no vendrían —dijo Phoebe— además hoy es viernes de luchas y ella jamás se pierde una pelea.

—Pelea, pelea, pelea, oye Phoebe ¿Qué buena idea me has dado, por cierto, que ya hablamos de Helga, ¿Por qué es así de gruñona? Sin ofender Phoebe, sé que Helga es tu mejor amiga, y todo eso, pero porque es así?

—la verdad Rhonda, es que Helga tiene una vida muy complicada solo eso.

—Si claro —dijo Rhonda— tan complicada es que incluso se busca peleas a propósito para llamar la atención de todos.

—Oh vamos chicas saben que eso no es cierto— decía Phoebe—

—Hay Phoebe tu sabes que es cierto, y tú sabes que nosotras abemos lo que tu bien sabes.

—Y que puede ser? ¿No las entiendo?

—Me refiero al comportamiento de Helga, Phoebe, Mira, todas sabemos que Helga es así no por la situación de su familia — Phoebe miro asustada a Rhonda— sí, sí, lo sé, lo es todo Phoebe, así que no me mires así, en fin, independiente de todo eso, todas sabemos que Helga si es una chica de verdad…

— ¿Qué? —Grito Phoebe— Rhonda eso que dices es una tontería, y obvio es que Helga si es una chica.

—No, Phoebe, no me refiero a eso, lo que quise decir es que fuera de esa capa externa de la chica ruda, mala y controladora que todos conocemos, en el interior hay una chica linda, amable, enamoradiza y… algo cursi también.

—Ah vaya, eso sí que es muy interesante

—Sí, sí, lo que digas Phoebe, independiente de esto, sabemos que Helga si tiene su corazoncito y que por cierto está enamorada de…

Ding…, dong…, de pronto se escuchó que tocaron las puertas.

—Genial, Dijo Rhonda, llegaron las pizzas, la verdad muero de hambre, en fin, donde estamos.

—En el corazoncito rosado de Helga, —dijo Nadine—

—Ah sí, gracias Nadine, a lo que voy es que todas aquí sabemos que Helga está enamorada de Alguien.

— ¿En serio, no lo sabía?, —dijo Phoebe con ironía—

—No te burles Phoebe, te cuento esto debido a que quisiera saber quién es el patético afortunado dueño del corazoncito de Helga G. Pataki.

—A pues… eso ni yo lo se

—No finjas Phoebe, sabemos que tú lo sabes

—No de hecho, Helga es muy reservada en ese aspecto

—Uhmmm… —Rhonda miro fijamente a Phoebe— creo que dices la verdad aun así es nuestro deber averiguar quién ese?

—Oye Rhonda y porque tanto interés en Helga —dijo Nadine—

—Mi interés es meramente desinteresado, el san Valentín pasado note que muchos chicos se quedaron muy tristes y Helga no fue la excepción.

—Aja, y luego —dijo Phoebe— crees poder inmiscuirte así nada más en la vida de Helga, por favor, sueñas mucho Rhonda y además que tienen que ver las luchas que mencionaste.

—Hay no es obvio Sheena, era una simple referencia a ella, por eso me acorde específicamente de ella, en general me hubiera gustado que viniera, siempre la invito, y siempre me rechaza, en fin, se me ocurrió un plan que no a poder fallar, por nada, sé que todos sabemos que a Helga le gusta un chico, pero nadie lo sabe salvo tu Phoebe, tú debes saberlo.

—No, no lo sé, y ya te lo dije, soy muy amiga de Helga, su mejor amiga, pero creo que aun así no llego tan profundo en sus secretos, pero si tanto te interesa saber, porque no le preguntas?

*en ese momento Phoebe tomo su localizador y llamo a Helga, a lo cual de inmediato Helga contesto...

—Hey Pheebs ¿Qué sucede? —Decía Helga por el altavoz—

—Ah hola Helga que tal, no sucede nada

—Aja y porque me llamaste entonces?

—No era nada importante —Phoebe miro a Rhonda— solo Rhonda quería saludarte y preguntarte algo

*Rhonda hacía gestos en señal de súplica para que Phoebe no la comunicara con la rubia, pero al final si la comunico.

—ok, ok, pásamela entonces, —dijo Helga por el altavoz— a ver princesa ¿Qué quieres? Tienes 20 segundos antes de que empiece mi programa, así que date prisa…

—Ah yo este, no se Uhmmm… Helga que mal que no quisiste venir.

—Sí, claro princesa, estaba tan emocionada —dijo con sarcasmo, Rhonda lo entendió— lástima que anunciaron las luchas esta noche, en fin, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Helga

—No, no, Helga hay algo más…

—Ring, lo siento princesa Lloyd, se acabó tu tiempo… chao…

Helga corto la llamada y por su parte Rhonda y las otras chicas quedaron igual que antes, sin nada, por su lado Phoebe abandono su teléfono celular y continuo con la charla de aquellas chicas y con Helga bueno, de ella nada más se podía esperar, simplemente regreso la mirada al televisor y boto el nuevo teléfono que el gran Bob le había dado, no era muy sofisticado que digamos, sin embargo algunas funciones eran tan sensibles que incluso, sin siquiera llamarlas, con un simple rose de los dedos, del bolso, la mochila, la bolsa de la chaqueta o el pantalón, estas podían activarse de formas muy, pero muy imprevistas… ante tal despreocupación, dicho aparato celular quedo relegado al costado de un sillón del sofá mientras chica rubia seguía mirando su programa favorito. Mientras tanto…

—Lo ves Rhonda, te lo dije —dijo Phoebe. Pedirte tu oportunidad y vaya que si la desperdiciaste.

—No me regañes Phoebe, eso no valió, que esperabas que hiciera yo con 20 segundos de charla, nada, eso simplemente, nada se podría hacer…

—Chicas, chicas, no discutan —intervino ahora Lila— no creen acaso que esto no es correcto

—Cierto Rhonda, lo que intentas hacer no es correcto y sabes que, yo no participare en nada de lo que se te ocurra, Helga es mi amiga y respetare su privacidad.

—Hey Phoebe, no seas así, mira haremos eso yo no voy a indagar más en Helga, la verdad no me quiero meter mucho en su vida, te imaginas a mi entrometiéndome en la vida privada de las personas

De pronto hubo un gran silencio y las demás chicas se miraron entre sí.

—Que no me miren así, es la verdad yo no me entrometo en la vida de las personas, a no ser claro está, que sean un persona interesante y digna de seguir, como sea, el caso es que ahora siento la responsabilidad de hacer algo por ella…

—Y como que tienes en mente Rhonda… —dijo Phoebe con cierto desgano

—Bueno Phoebe, estamos a mediados de septiembre, y parecido a la feria el queso, del lado sur de la ciudad en uno de los barrios más elegantes, se organiza año tras año, el festival de los tres cafés…

—Rhonda, pero ese festival es para personas mayores, es obvio que no nos dejarían entrar ya que ahí es donde los adultos conocen gente y hacen… citas… —Sheena sonrió y miro a Rhonda—

—Exacto Sheena, veo que tu si me entiendes

—Pero, pero…

—Sin peros Phoebe, que, acaso no quieres ayudar a tu amiga?

—Si quiero ayudarla pero, no sé si esto sea correcto.

—Phoebe tiene razón Rhonda —dijo Lila— no es nada cortes forzar a alguien a que haga una cita con otro alguien, además no sabemos quién es el chico al que le gusta.

—Hay vamos chicas, no sean así, ¿Qué más puede pasar? además no solo será una cita para Helga, verán, mi plan es este, como nosotras no podemos asistir a ese festival de los tres cafés, haremos nuestro propio festival exclusivo para todos los chicos y chicas del vecindario, será genial haremos juegos, haremos bocadillos, y si nos organizamos entre todos podemos lograrlo,…

—Y podemos invitar nosotras mismas a los chicos que conocemos"

—Claro que si Sheena, esa es la idea, haremos de este festival un nuevo concepto, sin embargo, haremos esto, la función será así, durante el festival, será harán, ehhh… como se dice… citas, citas a ciegas, así, nadie estará forzado a nada, todos estarán invitados y todos tendrán la oportunidad de… no quizás encontrar una pareja o simplemente divertirse un rato, que dicen chicas, me ayudaran…

Todas las chicas, bueno solo Lila, Sheena, Nadine y Rhonda juntaron las manos en señal de aprobación.

—Vamos Phoebe —decía Rhonda— únete a nosotros ya verás que será divertido.

—Si Phoebe, anímate —le dijo Lila.

De cualquier chica posible, Phoebe podría esperar que fuese Rhonda, o Nadine quienes le insistieran en colaborar con el plan, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, se le hizo un poco raro el que, Lila le insistiera siendo como es ella, una chica dulce y tierna que por supuesto, no se entrometía con nadie… al final Phoebe acepto sin creérselo ella misma…

—Hay cielos —decía Phoebe— no sé porque presiento que esto será un verdadero desastre…

—Descuida Phoebe —dijo Rhonda— todo saldrá muy bien, tanto así, que nada nos va a fallar…

Las cinco chicas se pusieron de acuerdo y fijaron un fecha próxima, según Rhonda los preparativos para su festival no serían nada engorrosos, y de hecho no lo fueron, ya que entre todas se organizaron de tal modo que, invitando a varios chicos y chicas de la PS118, lograron recabar algunas cuantas cosas para el grandioso festival, inclusive algunos chicos de la pandilla consiguieron algunas cosas que obviamente serian de gran utilidad, como por ejemplo, Lorenzo quien acepto de buena manera prestar un salón de fiestas muy lujoso perteneciente a su familia, Rhonda fue quien logro el trato y el chico contagiado por la emoción de participar en un festival tan interesante pues… ustedes sabrán el resto. Por su lado chico como Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Harold, se ocuparon de algunas acciones de promoción, entre ellos, y gracias al apoyo de los equipos del periódico escolar, diseñaron los carteles que servirían también como invitación para él, en un futuro se llamaría el festival de las tres leches.

—El festival de las tres leches, viejo eso suena a fiesta de bebes —se quejaba Gerald con Arnold—

—Vamos Gerald no es tan malo, además según Rhonda, es un título alusivo a un importante festival que también se realiza aquí en Hillwood solo que al sur de la ciudad

—importante festival ehhh viejo, te refieres quizás al festival de los tres cafés"

—Si, a ese mismo…

—Y sabes siquiera de que trata ese festival…

—Uhmmm no lo sé Gerald, sin embargo pienso que debe ser algo importante, tanto así como para hacer todo este trabajo no lo crees…

Gerald miro a Arnold por un segundo, al principio no quería decirle nada, más bien no quería desilusionarlo, sin embargo, hasta el mismo sabía que debía decirle la verdad.

—Arnold, viejo, mira, tengo que decirte algo

—Qué cosa

—Arnold, ese festival es para…

De pronto, una estruendosa voz muy peculiar pero sumamente conocida se hizo presente en los pasillos de la escuela…

—Aun lado zopencos, déjenme pasar, muévanse tontos, muévanse…

—Genial. —Dijo Gerald— Aquí viene Helga G. Pataki, que más podría salir mal.

—Muchas cosas más cabellos de espagueti, a ver par de burros muévanse de mi camino.

Helga Pataki se había hecho presente en el lugar, y por su puesto tenía ya un propósito en mente, después de casi una semana de preparativos, a los cuales por supuesto y bajo ninguna circunstancia ella participo, se enteró del dichoso festival, algunas chicas, entre ellas Phoebe le insistieron que participara en los preparativos, más que nada que las apoyara en la decoración del salón o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, ella se negó rotundamente en apoyarlas. De acuerdo al plan de Rhonda, el que Helga se negara a participar por supuesto que era una muy mala señal, era un indicio muy probable de un fracaso total, sin embargo, extrañamente y sin razón aparente Helga acepto participar en aquel dicho festival de las tres leches.

—A ver a ver par de burros, díganme donde esta…

—Quien —dijo Gerald— si buscas a Eugene, el está encerrado en uno de los casillero del piso de arriba, lo siento alguien te comió el mandado.

—No me refiero a esto zopenco, me refiero a la lista, la lista de asistencia para participar en ese tonto festival de organizo Rhonda.

—Ah, esa lista"

—Si esa lista, a ver, donde están Rhonda me dijo que la tenían ustedes"

—Vaya Helga, no creí que quisieras participar, —dijo Arnold—

—Y quien dijo que quiero participar

—Bueno, estás buscando la lista y yo pensé que…

—Pues creo que pensaste mal cabeza de balón, el hecho de que está buscando la lista para anotarme no quiere decir que participare en las actividades de ese festival, sin embargo tampoco significa que no asistiré, iré pero no pienso participar

—Oye Helga, eso no tiene ningún sentido, es como decir que vas pero no vas…

—Bueno, bueno, eso no viene al caso, si estoy aceptando no es por gusto, es simplemente porque Phoebe me lo pidió—

Justo cuando Helga dijo esto último, ella se acercó mucho al frente de Gerald y básicamente le hablo susurrándole, sin embargo ese comentario más que nada tenía una doble intención, por un lado aclarar decisiones y por el otro deshacerse de los obstáculos… Gerald por su puesto entendió la indirecta y simplemente guardo silencio, claro, con leve sonrojo en el rostro…

—Ok, ok, de acuerdo, tu ganas Pataki, aquí está la lista, diviértete…

—Gracias cabello de espagueti, a propósito, saben acaso porque le pusieron de nombre el festival de las tres leches?

—No, no lo sabemos Helga, ¿Por qué? —Dijo Arnold—

—Vaya que si son lentos ustedes parte de tontos, precisamente porque no lo sé se los estoy preguntando, no tengo ni la más mínima idea del porque se llama así, sinceramente se me hace muy cursi…

—Bueno Helga, yo no lo creo cursi, más bien, suene interesante.

—Si claro, como a un festival de bebes —dijo Helga—

—Lo vez viejo, ella si me entiende

— ¿Entonces iras? —Pregunto Arnold— si claro, porque no —dijo Helga con cierto desgano…

—Bueno, entonces allá nos vemos, será divertido, ya lo veras…

—Sí, si como digas…

—Bueno viejo, vámonos, debemos darnos prisa en colocar estos carteles y repartir más volantes.

Arnold y Gerald se marcharon del lugar continuando por fin su arduo trabajo de colocar carteles en la escuela… por su lado Helga quien solo había dado un par pasos, y cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese presente, se preguntaba a si misma sobre qué es lo que haría en ese dichoso festival…

—Ohhh Arnold, mi amado cabeza de balón, sé que no soy la mejor de las chicas pero… que cruel destino nos deparara en ese tonto, cursi y aburrido festival, ohhh Arnold, debo hacer lo posible por participar contigo, así quizás, quizás… quizás…

De pronto, como un clásico cliché, un ligero suspiro detrás de su hombro se hizo presente y a su vez sacándola de su profunda concentración… esto por supuesto, para ella no era desconocido sin embargo, su duro puño izquierdo golpeo justo en el centro de los anteojos de su compañero, de Brainy, quien como a menudo lo hacía, se apareció detrás de ella, como siempre asechándola y como siempre, siendo golpeado por la feroz rubia…

—Ja, otro obstáculo menos, bien, debo prepararme este fin de semana será el gran día, y pues… a ver qué pasa.

Helga simplemente ignoro el resto de la situación y simplemente se marchó del lugar pues aun tenia algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver. Las clases terminaron y por su lado, el grupo de las cinco chicas quienes habían iniciado el asunto del festival platicaban animosamente al respecto de esta situación…

—Y bien chicas ya tenemos todo listo —comento Rhonda— solo nos falta afinar algunos detalles y ahora si todo estará perfecto…

—Oye Rhonda, estas segura de que funcionara… —pregunto Nadine—

— ¿Qué pasa si al final nada de esto logra dar resultados?

—Hay tú no te preocupes por eso Nadine, claro que funcionara esto, se los garantizo, además si por alguna extraña razón nada de esto funciona pues… qué más da, al menos será una linda velada no lo creen…

—Si puede que tengas razón Rhonda— contesto Nadine.

—A propósito Phoebe, —comento Rhonda— supiste entonces si Helga asistirá, digo, de cualquier forma aún tenemos el plan B"

—Si Rhonda, si ira, ya la convencí y de hecho Arnold ya me entrego la lista de invitados que asistirán al festival, tú no te preocupes por ello. Por cierta Rhonda cuál es tu plan B,

—Fuerza…

—Fuerza —dijeron todas—

—Si fuerza, si Helga no va voluntariamente la llevaremos a la fuerza, de eso no se preocupen.

Phoebe por su lado simplemente se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos en señal de desaprobación.

—Por cierto Rhonda, ¿Por qué decidiste llamarle el festival de las tres leches… —pregunto Lila— suena un poco curioso no lo crees,

—Es simple mercadotécnica, un nombre popular llama mucho la atención, además, es en honor a lo que serviremos en el festival, pastel de tres leches, por obvias razones no nos permiten tomar café, pero si logre conseguir algunos pasteles, hice un trato con un chico que conoce a una chica que conoce a otra chica que conoce a un chico que es sobrino del hijo del primo del pastelero que trabaja en el centro de Hillwood… así que le propuse que si nos podría ayudar con algunos pasteles para nuestro festival…

—Y que dijo —pregunto Phoebe—

—Dijo que no, al principio, pero luego acepto cuando supo que mi padre Buckley Lloyd, pagaría en efectivo el consumo de esa noche en pasteles…

—Y tu papa que dijo —pregunto Nadine—

—Nada, solamente se desmayó cuando le lleve la cuenta… en fin, el pastelero me dijo que solo tenía disponibles algunos pasteles de tres leches así que por ese lado estaremos limitados a solo un par de rebanadas por chico y chica…

—Vaya Rhonda tu si piensas en todo —dijo Lila— pero no entiendo, en donde quedo el trato, es decir al final el negocio lo hiciste directo con el pastelero, quien era aquel chico y cuál fue el trato?

—Sobre ese trato Lila, ehmmm realmente se esfumo no era de mucha importancia salvo que ahora, Nadine será mejor que te pongas muy bonita este fin de semana porque tendrás una cita con Peapod.

—Yo, y porque yo —se quejó Nadine— porque fuiste la primera persona en quien pensé, además aquel chico con el que hable era Peapod, con el hice el trato, y a través de él conocí al pastelero…

—Recorcholis Rhonda, me hubieras avisado con anticipación…

Nadine se puso muy nerviosa, tanto que, de algún modo dejo de hablar un largo, largo, largo rato… las chicas continuaron charlando, hasta que por fin, llegaron hasta la residencia de Rhonda quien por su puesto las invito a pasar…

—Vamos chicas, ya estamos en mi casa, pasen sirve que prueban el pastel de muestra que me mando el pastelero esta mañana…

Las chicas entraron y al momento, quien las recibió, fue la mama de Rhonda, la señora Brook Lloyd…

—Buenas tardes niñas,

—Que tal señora Lloyd

Las chicas saludaron, nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo, la señora Lloyd, llamo la atención de Rhonda debido a peculiar situación que se había producido no hacía mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran…

—Rhonda querida, te llego algo por correo el día de hoy?

—por correo, para mí? —Pregunto Rhonda— y que fue lo que llego ¿

—No lo sé —dijo la señora Lloyd— es solo una carta al pacer… toma, ya más tarde me cuentas, ahora tengo que salir… por cierto chicas tomen una limonada esta frescas, las acaban de preparar…

La señora Lloyd salió y solo Rhonda se quedó con las otras chicas quienes aceptaron la invitación y comenzaron beber la deliciosa limonada…

—Vaya que extraño, no parecer cualquier carta —menciono Phoebe— mira esa letra, y además, además… viene perfumado con ligero toque de colonia varonil.

—Oh por dios Rhonda, debe ser una carta…

—Por su puesto Sheena —dijo Nadine— es una carta, pero de amor…

—Y tu como sabes que es una carta de amor… pregunto Rhonda—

—Es obvio Rhonda en el anverso del sobre dice carta de amor…

—Vaya, que irónico… —dijo Phoebe— quien en su sano juicio dice que es una carta de amor… no lo entiendo

—Ya, ya Phoebe, deja en paz a Rhonda. —Decía Lila— vamos Rhonda ábrela a ver que dice.

Rhonda abrió su carta y, aunque no tenía muchas líneas escritas lo que decía, era demasiado prometedor…

—A ver dice…. Mi querida Rhonda, hace mucho tiempo que te conozco y no sabes cuánto he anhelado por ti, mi corazón se parte de la emoción de que por fin quizás tendré una oportunidad de conocerte más, me entere hace poco y por mera casualidad de que harás un festival muy peculiar, quisiera invitarte a salir ese mismo día, ya me conocerás, tu fiel y rubio admirador secreto…

Justo cuando Rhonda termino de decir esto, Phoebe quien bebía un poco de la limonada, termino escupiendo lo que habría probado…

—Phoebe, Phoebe, te sucede algo? —Pregunto Rhonda—

—Nada Rhonda, estoy bien, solo me trague el limón que estaba en el vaso…

Mientras por su lado, entre la intriga y el embelesamiento, las chicas no paraban de murmurar ante lo leído…

—Vaya Rhonda, de quien podrá ser… —pregunto Nadine—

—no lo sé, pero esto, esto, esto… es genial… un admirado secreto, ja, no podría esperar menos… aunque aguarden un momento… decía admirador rubio… quien que conocemos es rubio…

De repente todas las chicas se miraron entre si y luego a Lila.

—Arnold… —dijeron todas al unísono—

— ¡Arnold! No eso no puede ser… no lo creo,

—Y porque no Rhonda —pregunto Sheena—

—Porque, el bobo está enamorado de Lila, eso todo el mundo lo sabe…

Lila por su parte se sonrojo un poco, y Phoebe solo se cubrió el rostro en señal de negación… Rhonda estaba emocionada por su supuesto admirador secreto y el resto de las chicas intrigadas por saber quién es…

—Cierto, cierto, Rhonda tiene razón —dijo Lila— además mi Arnold no me gusta, gusta, solo me gusta y es solo como amigos, nada más…

—Sí, es verdad, Lila yo te creo —dijo Phoebe— no puede ser Arnold, pero aun así, alguien deber ser.

—Y si es algún truco de Curly —pregunto Nadine.

—No lo creo chicas, él es muy tonto, tanto como para no hacer esto, además, no es su letra, y sépase que conozco a la perfección como escribe Curly…

Phoebe estaba conmocionada, de reojo había observado la caligrafía de esa carta y por supuesto, no la reconocía tenia esperanza de que fuera una persona de quien ella sospechaba pero, al notar su error, prefirió desistir ante tal sospecha y creerle a Rhonda sobre su, admirador secreto…

—Si tienes razón, Rhonda, Curly no es tan hábil en estas cosas… —dijo Nadine—

—En fin chicas, esto me emociona aún más, ya espero a que llegue el día por fin sabremos quién es el afortunado chico que ronda en el corazoncito rosado de nuestra querida amiga Helga Pataki…

Las chicas de pronto se sintieron contagiadas por la emoción y la alegría de Rhonda y, haciendo un poco de escándalo se sumergieron en un breve mar de risas y gritos de emoción, solo Phoebe sonreía de a poco ya que desde un principio no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con hacer todo ese alboroto con tal de descubrir cierto secreto a voces que ronda precisamente en torno a Helga, es decir, el saber de quién estaba enamorada…

Pasaron los días, y por fin llego el tan esperado fin de semana, era de hecho un sábado al atardecer y la reunión no se hizo esperar, todos quienes organizaron el evento realmente hicieron un trabajo increíble y por supuesto no era de esperarse menos, el agradecimiento principal fue para Lorenzo quien les proporciono el lugar para dicho festival…

La audiencia fue concurrida, aunque no tanto como se había estimado… las reglas eran simples, bailar, comer pastel, usar una máscara y conocer chicas, o chicos, en este caso, era fácil la temática las chicas usaban una máscara rosa y los chicos una máscara azul, de algún modo todo era perfecto pues, si no era la intención de alguno el conocer a otro chico o chica, simplemente podía ir y disfrutar del festival o si algunos iban en pareja como Harold y Patty, o Nadine y Peapod o muy obviamente al final de cuentas Gerald y Phoebe, pues… no había ningún problema. Fuera de todo esto, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle, Helga, Helga Pataki en toda la noche no había llegado, y eso, eso ponía a Rhonda muy nerviosa…

—Rayos y donde está, donde esta Helga, —decía Rhonda—

—Tal no venga —decía Sheena— sabes Rhonda, según Phoebe, ella a veces es muy impulsiva tanto así que si de un momento a otro dice que no viene, simplemente no viene y ya…

—Esto es genial, entonces todo fue un fracaso…

—No lo veas así, dijo Phoebe de pronto ya que se separó un momento de Gerald…

—Vaya, hasta que te aparecer Phoebe— estas a gusto con Gerald…

—Yo eh, bueno, si eh… si claro… todo bien…

—Excelente, Phoebe, excelente, —dijo Rhonda— por cierto que ha pasado con Helga,

—No lo sé Rhonda, me dijo que ya venía en camino y que…

De pronto, justo cuando Phoebe estaba por mencionar a Helga, la misma se aparición sin más ni

Sin más ni más por la puerta principal… lo curioso del asunto es que, como si todo estuviera ya previamente planeado, los invitados del festival comenzaron a aplaudir la llegada de Helga, está por consiguiente les siguió la corriente, de forma muy, pero muy poco peculiar, lo más normal es que hubiera reaccionado de una manera fatal… de inmediato, Helga se acercó a la mesa de las máscaras y justo después de que tomo la suya, se acercó a Phoebe y a Rhonda…

—Hola Helga, creí que no vendrías— dijo Phoebe—

—Vaya Phoebe, se ve que no me conoces, te di mi palabra de que vendría, pero nunca dije que me iba a quedar, así que ya cumplí, y ya me voy…

—Hey, hey, alto, Helga, no te quedas más tiempo, digo es un bonito festival…

—Que, yo, la gran Helga g Pataki, formando parte de este festival de citas a ciegas… paso, yo paso, princesa Lloyd, además que ganaría yo al estar bailando un montón de zopencos de quien en su mayoría se quiénes son.

—Oh vamos Helga, no seas así, además, quien sabe, quizás encuentres a un chico ideal para ti…

Helga no lo soporto más y propio en un carcajada demasiado explosiva…

—Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, yo, con un chico ideal… jajaja, no me hagas reír Rhonda, en serio que buen chiste… jajaja, pero ya, ya en serio princesa Lloyd, ¡no te metas en mis asuntos quieres!, si acepte venir fue por Phoebe, por nadie más…

Rhonda al ver la posición tan desafíate de Helga prefirió mejor no meterse más en ese asunto…

—Está bien, está bien Helga haz lo que quieras… una pretende ayudar y así es me pagan… que ingrata es esta gentuza…

—Sí, sí, lo que digas princesa, lo que digas… por cierto, Rhonda, un joven y apuesto muchacho me pidió que te entregara esto…

Rhonda no se lo habría imaginado jamás, era otra carta de su admirador secreto, pero ¿Por qué la llevaba Helga?

—oh vaya, es, es otra carta de mi admirador secreto?

—Hay yo que voy a saber Rhonda, ese chico raro, elegante, pero raro no quiso entrar a este lugar, sin embargo cuando vio que yo estaba por entrar se acercó a mí me pidió de favor que entregara esta carta… yo le dije entrégasela tú, no soy tu mensajera personal, si tanto quieres a la chica ve tu por ella, luego de eso me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, pero el torpe no acepta un no por respuesta, así que sujeto mi brazo, se arrodilló ante mí, tomo mis manos y luego… y luego…

Rhonda, Phoebe y Sheena estaban atónitas por tal historia… estaba realmente sorprendidas.

—Y luego, puso un billete de 100 dólares en mi mano y pidió que te entregara la carta, yo le dije que ante tal muestra de excelente negociante, llevaría y entregaría su carta por el… así que toma tu carta princesa Lloyd, disfruta a tu príncipe azul y de rubios cabellos… yo, antes de irme, iré por un poco de pastel…,

—Sí, si claro, toma lo que quieras…

—Ah, por cierto Rhonda,

—Sí, Helga? Que quieres…

—Ehhh, no es nada, ya se me olvido, lee tu carta y ve por tu príncipe… jajaja…

Helga se fue por un poco de pastel y de momento desapareció, por su lado Rhonda leyó su carta muy plácidamente junto a Phoebe que la acompañaba…

—Mi estimada y adorada Rhonda Lloyd, perdóname por no tener el valor de esperarte o incluso de entrar a bailar contigo, pero aun así quiero que nos conozcamos, te veo en la fuente que esta frente a los restaurantes franceses, ahí te espero…

—Oh, vaya Rhonda, esto sí que es interesante, iras…?

—Claro que iré Phoebe, así que te dejare a cargo de este festival… no puedo perderme esta oportunidad…

Rhonda en ese momento tomo todas sus cosas y simplemente se marchó si siquiera decir adiós…

Justo cuando Rhonda se marchó, Phoebe tomo un micrófono que estaba por ahí cerca y comenzó a decir un par de palabras en nombre de la organizadora…

—Hola a todos —la música paro— sé que han venido esta noche al festival de las tres leches, que más bien parece un baile más que un festival, pero en fin, hablando de citas, la organizadora, Rhonda Lloyd, resulto con una cita, así que se fue un no creo que vuelva…

—Y que hacemos ahora, nos vamos —grito Harold al fondo—

—no Harold, sino todo lo contrario, es más, quítense esas ridículas máscaras, vamos chicos y chicas escojan pareja y pónganse a bailar…

En ese momento un ambiente de música setentera comenzó a sonar en el salón, el supuesto juego de citas a ciegas fue un completo fracaso y por su puesto el festival termino siendo más un baile que otra cosa… por su parte, Sheena, Nadine y Lila se acercaron a Phoebe pidiendo razón de lo que había sucedido en ese momento…

—Phoebe, Phoebe, que paso, que fue todo eso… —dijo Nadine—

—Nada, nada, cosas sin importancia.

—Hey Pheebs, Pheebs ¿Qué sucedió? Porque se fue Rhonda…? —Dijo Gerald cuando se acercó a las chicas—

—La verdad Gerald no pasó nada importante, o quizás sí, la verdad no lo sé, pero en fin, tal como se los dije chicas, esto iba a ser un total fracaso, el plan de Rhonda no iba a funcionar y de hecho así fue…

—Oigan por cierto chicas, y a donde se fue Helga —pregunto Sheena—

—Es verdad a donde se fue —dijo Nadine—

—Eso realmente no lo sé chicas, no lo sé…

—pues yo Pheebs, no entiendo nada, nada de nada…

Gerald al decir esto último, simplemente le sonrió a Phoebe y por consiguiente ella, con un ligero rubor en el rostro también le sonrió a él….

—Exacto Gerald, no entiendes nada, porque tú, de hecho no sabes nada de nada… entendido, tú no sabes de esto ni de aquello, ni de lo otro, o todo aquello referente con ese par, Arnold y Helga, entendido…

—Entendido Pheebs, yo de hecho no sé nada… al igual que aquí, nadie sabe nada… verdad —y le guiña un ojo…

—Así es Gerald, ese es el privilegio de estar sumergido en un romántico secreto a voces… no es así chicas…

Lila, Sheena y Nadine, asintieron al comentario tan secreto, que hizo Phoebe…

—oye Phoebe, me permitirás bailar una pieza con Gerald, pregunto Nadine

—Claro Nadine,

—yo de mientras los dejo ira a buscar a Eugene— dijo Sheena…

De momento solo se quedaron solas Lila y Phoebe guardando un ligero silencio, y fue Lila quien precisamente comenzó de nuevo la plática…

—Oye Phoebe y que paso con Helga…

—Ella simplemente se fue, no quiso participar en la locura de Rhonda…

—entonces Helga si sabía del plan que teníamos…

—Sí, así es…

— ¿Cómo se enteró de todo? Tú le dijiste algo?

—No, no le dije nada, así como tú, ella me lo confeso un día, es decir, su secreto… pero vamos Lila, todos aquí lo sabemos, sabemos lo que ella esconde, es solo que, preferimos ignorarlo, hacer como que no lo sabemos, creer en este… secreto a voces… no lo crees…

—Si tienes razón, sin dejar de mencionar que ella en algunas ocasiones ha hecho ciertas confesiones… no lo crees…

*Lila y Phoebe se miraron y simplemente sonrieron entre si… era obvio que ambas sabían del secreto de Helga…

Si, tienes razón Lila…

—Ya lo creo, pero en serio, dime ¿Cómo se enteró si tú no le dijiste nada…

—Bueno Lila, Helga se enteró por un breve accidente de ella y mío… sucede que a ella le acaba de dar un teléfono muy reciente y pues tu sabes cómo son esos teléfonos modernos, con cualquier toque funcionan,

—Si, lo creo… he visto que trae uno nuevo…

—Así es, pero en fin, el caso es que accidentalmente se sentó en su teléfono, según ella lo había dejado a un lado de un cojín del sofá, pero en un momento se levantó y cuando volvió se sentó el teléfono y no se dio cuenta de que me llamo a mí, yo me pude haber dado cuenta de su llamada, pero como siempre le quito el volumen y a veces lo dejo en contestación automática, pues… ya te darás una idea…

—Cielos Phoebe, entonces tu teléfono se contestó y ella escucho todo…

—Exacto, Helga escucho todo… absolutamente todo…

—Vaya, que suerte, así al menos no se expuso a todo este teatro.

—Eso díselo a Rhonda…

—Por cierto y Rhonda, donde estará? —pregunto Lila…

—Seguramente buscando a su príncipe de rubios cabellos…

Por otro lado, una joven rubia caminaba tranquilamente entre las calles de Hillwood en dirección a los helados Slausen's entro al establecimiento, pidió un banana Split y después de que se lo sirvieron se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, ahí ya había una persona ocupando el otro lugar, así que se acercó discretamente y pidió permiso de sentarse…

—Buenas noches caballero, está ocupado este lugar, podría acompañarlo… —pregunto Helga—

—Claro señorita, puede sentarse un momento, aunque espero a mi cita —contesto el otro muchacho, de la misma edad de Helga claro…

—Eres muy amable, y dime como es tu cita

—Ehmmm... que te puedo decir, es una chica linda, ruda, de bonitos ojos azules…

—Hay ya, ya, basta Arnoldo, basta de tanta cursilería…

—Jajaja, lo dice quien le escribió esas cursis cartas a Rhonda… Por cierto Helga, porque llegaste tan tarde a nuestra cita?

—Ahhh, es que me detuve a saludar a una amiga…

— ¿Rhonda, verdad?

—Así es cabeza de balón, a quien más…

—Y bien, y que te dijo ella…

—Ahhh nada relevante, sigue parada allá en la fuente de los restaurantes franceses, esperando a que llegue su príncipe de rubios cabellos…

—jajaja, príncipe de rubios cabellos… jajajaj —reía Arnold— un momento ¿Qué?

—Si cabeza de balón, te use como señuelo…

—Vaya… pobre Rhonda…

—Si pobre de ella, pero en fin, más tarde la desengañaremos, ahora disfrutemos este delicioso banana Split,

—Oye Helga y que dirán los demás… sabrán algo de esto…

—Arnoldo, tú no te preocupes por ello, lo nuestro es un secreto a voces y es mejor que de momento siga así… además qué caso tiene decirles ahora, cuanto tu y yo sabemos que todos ellos ya saben que sabemos que saben lo que nosotros ya sabemos que ellos saben…

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Arnold—

— ¿olvídalo cabeza de balón, por cierto comete las fresas, ya sabes que soy alérgica…

—Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas…

Arnold volteo la mirada un poco hacia la ventana y en un fugaz movimiento, Helga le obsequio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Arnold…

—Esto es en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado… y si le dices a alguien sobre esto… te aplasto como a un gusano… me oíste cabeza de balón…

—Está bien Helga, está bien… pero… y si mejor te doy uno de estos…

Arnold pretendía robarle un pequeño beso en los labios de Helga, pero ella se lo impidió y a lo máximo que llego también fue a un beso en la mejilla pero de Helga…

—Ha, ha, ha, no cabeza de balón, nada de besos, de ese tipo en la primera cita, reglas son reglas cabeza de balón… reglas son reglas…

Arnold simplemente la sonrió a la rubia y ambos continuaron disfrutando de aquel delicioso banana Split en su primera cita como amigos, porque hay que aclarar, antes de ser novios ¿Qué se hace, se conocen se vuelven amigos sale algunas veces y de pues, después lo que tenga ocurrir, ocurrirá y si no ocurre pues no ocurre y ya, el caso aquí es que, si bien siempre han Sido buenos amigos, tarde o temprano alguien tendrá que dar el paso para continuar…

**Why do birds suddenly appear Every time you are near?**

_¿Por qué los pájaros aparecen de repente cuando tú estás cerca?_  
><strong>Just like me, they long to be, Close to you.<strong>

_Al igual que yo, suspiran por estar cerca de ti._

**Why do stars fall down from the sky, Every time you walk by?**

_¿Por qué las estrellas caen del cielo cada vez que caminas?__  
><em>**Just like me, they long to be, Close to you.**

_Al igual que yo, suspiran por estar cerca de ti._

**On the day that you were born, The angels got together**

_El día que naciste, los ángeles se reunieron,__  
><em>**And decided to create a dream come true**

_Y decidieron hacer un sueño realidad.__  
><em>**So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold**

_Así que espolvorearon polvo lunar sobre tu dorado pelo,__  
><em>**And starlight in your eyes of blue.**

_Y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules._

**That is why all the girls in town, Follow you all around.**

_Es por ello que todas las chicas dela ciudad te siguen a dondequiera que vayas.__  
><em>**Just like me, they long to be, Close to you.**

_Al igual que yo, suspiran por estar, cerca de ti._

_**[FRAGMENTO: THEY LONG TO BE, THE CARPENTERS]**_

Ambos chicos, Arnold y Helga aún tienen mucho que descubrir y a su corta edad, solo les quedad un largo, largo camino por vivir… Ahora si como quien dice por ahí, este es el fin con punto final.

FIN.


End file.
